Save me
by TheShotaBanana
Summary: FEM! GERMANYxFEM! NEKO! ITALY Felicaina was tested on many years ago. After being thrown onto the streets, she finds that she is nothing like she used to be. But one fateful, stormy night, she meets Monika. Monika takes her in and they soon grow an un-dieing bond. Its up to Monika to help Felicaina forget about her traumatic childhood.
1. Chapter 1

Felicaina shivered as she ran through the stormy night, her cat ears and tail getting soaked. She had heard someone call out for her, but she had gotten so scared that she imeadatly ran away.

Years ago, Felicaina was taken from her home to have experiments done on her. She was poked with needless cut open and sewn close, given cuts and scars, then had cat features attached to her body. It was apparently all in the name of 'science', but Felicaina thought otherwise. She missed her sister and grandfather, that little girl with the blonde hair and ocean blue eyes she would spend her days with...but they were far gone now, weren't they?

Another sharp yell brought Felicaina out of her thoughts and back to reality. She had taken refuge under a small balcony, barely keeping her dry from the storm. She pulled her small body into a quivering ball, hoping she could go unnoticed.

"Hey!" A German accent called out. A body followed the voice-It was a tall, blonde woman. It looked like she had been training but had gotten disrupted by the storm. Apparently, she spotted Felicaina, because she knelt her by her side and put a hand on the Italian's shoulder. "Hey, are you okay...?"

Felicaina lied her ears flat, tucking her tail out of view. "Veh...I-I'm fine..." she mumbled, shaking harder as she felt the hand on her shoulder.

"Its okay, I wont hurt you...My names Monika;whats yours?" Monika asked softly. Felicaina looked up with big, watery eyes. Monika's eyes widened as she saw the little cat ears that lay upon the Italian's head. Felicaina instantly looked away.

"Don't look at me like that!" She demanded, small tears slipping down her cheeks. "I know I'm a freak, b-but I..." she never finished her sentence, nearly struggled to contain her sobs.

Monika felt a pang of guilt hit her, realizing she had made the girl cry. "No, no, no, no...I-its fine, really. There, um, cute...d-don't cry please...you-you never told me your name..." she said softly, not wanting to startle the hybrid.

"F-Felicaina..." Feli whispered.

Felicaina wore clothes, but very little. A White shirt that was torn and dirtied, and small pants that hardly covered anything. A single, black glove on her left hand and a hand-made white flag in her right. Her large, tear filled, amber eyes shone the best through the dark. They had a dark look of fear and sadness, but deep down held forgotten happiness. She obviously had no home, which made Monika worry. How could such a frail girl survive on her own?

Monika stood, holding out a hand for Felicaina. "Well...you obviously have no home, so I will give you one. You can't stay out here for the rest of your life. You don't have a choice. Come on, them."

Felicaina's lip quivered, eyes welling with tears again. Monika felt another pang of guilt slap her across the face.

_Pull it together Monika..._ She thought _This is a girl, not military unit!_

__Monika knelt down again, expression softening. "I'm sorry, Felicaina...But, really...you can't stay out here forever and I really would like to give you a home. Would you please come and stay with me? At least for a little while?" She held out her hand.

Felicaina looked at the hand, then at Monika's face. She grabbed the hand, her own tiny in comparison, and smiled faintly. "...O-Okay..."

XxXxXxXxXx

Monika shut the front door to her house looking over at Felicaina, who had taken interest in a photo on the wall. The photograph showed a small girl, blonde hair and blue eyes like Monika...But the girl looked so familiar...

"Felicaina? You okay?" Monika questioned with concern. Felicaina looked over and laughed nervously. "Huh? Oh, its nothing! I'm just a bit tiered~"

"Um, okay. You might want to bathe first, though. You might feel a bit better." she advised

Felicaina, wide-eyed, stared at Monika. "Bathe...I...can't remember how..."

_Mein gott..._Monika thought _...just how long was she without a home?_

__**THESHOTABANANA PRESENTS...**

**CHAPTER ONE.**

**I'm not sure why this idea stuck out in my mind so much, but...It did! I thought it'd be kinda cute, so I wrote a suckey first chapter and I'm sorta pleased with it. **

**What do you think?**

**R&R please?**


	2. Chapter 2

"You don't know how...?" Monika questioned, receiving a head shake from Felicaina. "Okay then. I'll help you..Just follow me."

Felicaina nodded and followed Monika to the bathroom. It was about medium-sized, like the rest of the house, but could easily fit the both of them. Felicaina look around as Monika filled the large bath tub, her cat ears flicking off the rain water from outside. The walls were a simple, white color; as were the tiles.

"Felicaina." Monika said flatly for the third time. Finally, Felicaina looked at her. "What? S-Sorry,I was just-"

"Its fine. Just, uh, take off your clothes..." _Damn, this girl spaces off allot..._

The Italian's eyes widened as she clutched her white flag and shook her head furiously. "No! No, please don't make me do that! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please! I really don't want to do this, and I-"

Monika's eyes widened at the sudden out burst and she quickly stood up. Wrapping her arms around Felicaina seemed to be the only thing to calm her down, so that's what she did. True, Felicaina did calm down, but hot tears still ran down her face. She hiccuped, burying her face in Monika's chest.

"Shhh..." Monika said awkwardly as the held the small girl, "Its okay...I'm not going to hurt you, but you need to take your clothes off to take a bath."

Felicaina backed up, drying her face and nodding, her cat tail wrapped protectively around her waist. "S-Si, okay..." She walked to the counter and set down her white flag and pulled off her glove. Then, the peeled off her wet shirt, reviling scars scattered across her torso. Feli whimpered at the sight of them, but kept going. Next were the shorts, which didn't come off as easily. Finally, with a firm _yank_, the shorts fell to the floor, leaving Felicaina with nothing on. She blushed as she turned to Monika, who immediately turned away.

"Er- Okay, you can just...get in..." Monika said, stepping back to let the hybrid in. Felicaina nodded and stepped across the cold tile and slipped into the tub. She involuntarily purred at the warmth, smiling with a relaxed sigh. Monika smiled slightly, kneeling down by the bath.

The German couldn't help but stare for a moment. One, because of all the cuts, scars, and bruises that covered Felicaina. Two, because she looked _so _familiar. Felicaina didn't seem to notice the staring, as she was giggling, looking at her toes as she spread them apart, then back together.

Monika chuckled softly as she filled a cup with water. "Tilt your head back." she ordered. Once Felicaina did so, Monika dumped the water on her hair, making the cat cars lay back. Once all her hair was wet, she pulled out shampoo.

Monika had to admit, Felicaina was pretty cute, but in a simple way. With no make-up on, she could definitely stand out. Once she had fixed hair and proper clothes, Felicaina would be beautiful. In Monika's eyes, at least.

Felicaina watched her with large eyes, noting the steps she took. "Whats that?" she asked.

"Shampoo. Turn your back to me."

"Shampoo." she repeated, turning so her back was facing Monika. Monika smiled softly, lathering Felicaina's hair with the gooey soap.

Monika did the same with conditioner, body wash, and face wash; Felicaina was all clean now. As Feli stood and wrapped a towel around herself, Monika sighed.

"Hmm...Well you can't re-wear those clothes...My clothes may be to big, but we can't go out and buy new ones, so they'll have to do for now." Monika stated, opening the door. They both stepped out and went to Monika's room. Felicaina giggled to herself.

_Hmmm...I like Monika!_

XxXxXxXxXx

Felicaina wore some of Monika's night-clothes, curled up on the couch with a plate of sausage Monika had given her. She looked down at the plate, frowning.

Monika looked over, a questioning look on her face. "Whats wrong?"

Felicaina scrunched her nose. "It smells weird..."

Monika sighed and set her plate down. "Just eat it. One bite." Felicaina shook her head. "No!" Monika frowned, taking Felicaina's fork and putting it up to Feli's moth. "Eat." Felicaina still refused. The German mumbled something to herself, spotting the odd curl that stuck out of Felicaina's had. She smirked and grabbed it, unaware of what it did.

Felicaina yelped, blushing as Monika shoved the fork into her mouth.

As the scene took place the front door opened.

"Monika..." a deeper German accent called, "What the hell is this?"

**Okay, so now the characters are:**

**Fem! Germany (Monika), Fem! Neko! Italy (Felicaina), and Prussia (Gilbert)**

**Hows the story going so far? I think it needs more detail on things, but I'm not sure. I think this chapter is better than last, right?**

**Reviews make me happy!**

**But I don't own Hetalia TAT**


	3. Chapter 3

Felicaina looked up, letting out a frightened squeak before throwing herself in Monika's arm. She shook in the German's arms, not daring to look up. Monika caught her, holding her with a radiant blush on her face. She placed a hand on the girl's back, leaning in to whisper something. "Feli, its okay...that's only mein bruder..." she whispered softly. Felicaina didn't reply, but stopped shaking.

Gilbert cleared his throught, earning a sharp glare from Monika. "Monika. I asked you a question. What is this?"

Monika answered through gritted teeth, "Gilbert, this is Felicaina. Shes living with us for a while. Feli, say hi."

Felicaina sat up and looked at Gilbert. The intense look on his face frightened the Italian deeply She jumped up and ran back into Monika's room. Monika sighed and stood up. "See what you did? You scared her, Gilbert. Shes sensitive!"

Gilbert scoffed. "Oh, you say it like shes four! She can't hardly be younger than you! Gotta learn to defend for herself!"

Monika pracitally growled. "She cant! She was on the streets for Gott knows how long! She needed help to bathe for shits sake!"

"Well that's her problem; not yours!"

By this time, the siblings were yelling loud enough for Felicaina to hear. Monika noticed this and lowered her tone to a angry whisper. "Gilbert, listen to me and listen good. She needs help. _Somthing_ happened to her, but I don't know what. When I met her, she was trembling under the rain. I _will_ help her. Not because I have to, but because want to and its whats right. Now you go up there and appoligise right now."

Gilbert opened his mouth to protect, but Monika pushed him. "Now!"

Gilbert pouted as he walked up the stairs, but began to feel guilty as he heard Felicaina's soft crys. He stood outside the door for a moment, hearing the Italian begin to talk.

"Ve...Sorella, I miss you...Nono, too...You think I ran away, don't you? I didn't, honest..." she said to herself. "...I wish I knew where you were, I don't think I'm wanted here...I'm living with this really nice lady, her names Monika...I like her,and I think she likes me...but her brother doesn't, I don't think...Ti amo, sorella..."

Gilbert bashfully walked in, looking at the ground. So Felicaina really didn't have a choice. He still wondered the background behind this mysterious girl, but didn't want ask at such a time.

"H-Hey, um, Felicaina...? Can we talk?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Felicaina looked up from her spot on the floor where she sat. Tear streaks stained her otherwise clean cheeks. "G-Gilbert, I'm sorry! I know you don' like having me here-I know! I didn't really want to come here in the first place, but Monika told me I didn't have a choice, so came here!I would leave, but I really, really, really like Monika, and-and!" It was obvious she could break into sobs any moment, so Gilbert quickly cut in.

"Felicaina! Calm down! Its okay, you can stay!" He was quiet for a moment, sitting in front of the crying girl. "Listen...I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier, I'm just kinda tiered, 'kay? You can stay here all you want. It might be fun having another person around besides Monika. Shes kind of a prick."

Felicaina look at Gilbert through her eye lashes, gigging softly. "R-Really? You mean it?" Gilbert nodded, smiling and standing up. He held out a hand, which Felicaina took and stood.

Monika stood at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for the two to come back down. She smiled when she saw Felicaina happily skipping down the stairs, Gilbert following after her. Felicaina giggled, hugging onto Monika's arm, purring softly.

One thing Monika knew was that having this knew addition to the family could b the best thing that's ever happened to her, or be the death of her.

**This chapter was useless ._. and it took me forever to write. I'm very sorry about this.**

**Any who~ If you haven't notices, this story is going off a HR=Germany thing, but its not revolving around the theory. Any suggestions for HR's human name? He doesn't have an official one, so first come, first ere, I guess. Just comment if you have an idea. Oh, and its Fem! HRE...**

**Reviews make me happy!**

**But I don't own Hetalia ._.**


	4. Chapter 4

As the three sat in the living room, quietly eating dinner (Felicaina finally gave in to eating the sausages), everyone seemed unusually calm. Gilbert and Felicaina were quiet, probably still feeling rather odd about what had taken place earlier, and so was Monika,but that was normal. To break the awkward silence, Monika spoke up.

"So, Felicaina...What happened exactly? You know, before you got here...?" She asked quietly.

Felicaina wore a smile of weary, looking down at her plate then up at Monika. "Ve, it a long story..."

"We got time." Gilbert pointed out.

"Ve, okay then..." She took an unsteady breath. "Well...I lived with my Nono and Sorella until I-"

"Whats a 'Nono'?" Gilbert asked.

"Huh? O-Oh, my grandfather...Any ways, I lived with them until I was about four. There was a girl next door I used to play with alot, her name was...I can't remember her name, actually...Well one day, I was walking to her hose and this man pulled up. He asked me if I wanted a cookie, and of course I said yes, so I walked over to him and..."

"You...You were kidnapped?" Monika asked with a hint of anger towards the kidnapper.

"S-Si...and the next thing I knew, I was in some weird lab, a-and I was strapped to a table...they gave me a really big shot, a-and..."

Tears streamed down Felicaina's face she re-told the events. Gilbert and Monika listened very carefully, not missing a single detail. They shared a pained glance, as if saying that they knew Felicaina was hurting simply from saying this. Monika placed a hand on Felicaina's shoulder, looking deep into her amber eyes. "Felicaina..Its okay, you don't have to keep going..."

"N-No, its okay...I-I want you to know..."

Monika simply nodded, allowing Felicaina to continue.

"S-So...ah...I guess I passed out, because when I woke up, I had these ears a-and tail...I haven't seen Nono or Sorella since...I really miss them..." She said, voice cracking.

Gilbert and Monika starred, wide-eyed at Felicaina. Now that they knew the background behind Felicaina, they almost wished they didn't. As the Italian sat, she cried. She looked down at her lap, wiping the ocean of tears from her eyes. Monika bit her lip, glaceing over at Gilbert. Without another thought, she stood and Picked up Felicaina. Feli wrapped her legs around Monika's waist as she was carried up the stairs. She burred her face in the crook of Monika's neck, sniffling softly. "Monika..." she whimpered.

Monika rubbed her back, setting her down on her bed. "Shh...Its okay, Feli...I'm so sorry that happened to you...I wont let anything happen to you ever again, okay?"

Felicaina nodded as Monika pulled the sheets over her, drifting off to a restless sleep. As son as her head hit the pillow, she was asleep. Monika dried the Italian's tears off her face and sighed.

Things were much, much worse than she had ever expected.

**Fluffy chapter is fluffy. Indeed.**

**And I just realized that I had asked what HRE's name should be...when This is a HRE=Germany fanfic...**

**I. Am. Stupid.. Thank you.**

**Reviews make me happy!**

**But I don't own Hetalia :C**


	5. Chapter 5

Monika held her head in her hands, glaring at the floor. So Felicaina had been a test dummy? Just the thought of that made her fume. With Felicaina asleep upstairs and Gilbert by her side, she all the time she needed to think.

"So...She...Th-This is...allot to take in, ja?" Gilbert asked, having nothing but seriousness behind his words. Monika nodded, unable to speak. Gilbert sighed. "Is she okay?" Monika nodded. "Sleeping.."

"Monika, you're acting like its your fault. You know it wasn't, so I don't see why-"

"Gilbert, I _was _that girl." Monika cut in, tugging at her short hair.

Gilbert gave her a look that seemed to say. 'What the hell are you talking about?'. Monika noticed this and sighed. "The girl she used to play with. The person's house she was going to before she was kidnapped. That was me."

Gilbert starred at her wide-eyed. "Wh-What do you mean that was you? Wouldn't I know this by now? Wouldn't I have met her?"

"You did. Remember-ah, I forget what you called her-Felici-chan?"

Gilbert gaped, but soon broke into a huge grin. "Felici-Chan! Oh my Gott! Thats really he-" he stopped, smirking devilishly. "YOU had a crush on her! The biggest crush, too!"

He burst out laughing, doubled over as Monika hit him in the head.

"Hush, you idiot! You're going to wake her up!" she hissed at her brother. Gilbert quieted his laughs to constant stifles "Thats hilarious, Monika. And that hurt. Any ways, you HAVE to tell her!"

Monika crossed her arms. "No way, Gilbert. I'm not saying anything."

"Then I will! Come on, Monika! She obviously likes you! You gotta say _something!" _

Monika glared at him. "No. I'm not saying anything, and neither are you."

"Ve...wa's with the 'elling..." Felicaina slurred sleepily, rubbing her eyes. Her ears lied flat, tail dragging the floor. Gilbert snickered. "Go on, Monika. What _is_ all the yelling about, hmm?"

Felicaina looked over at Monika, tilting her head. Monika blushed at the innocence in Felicaina's looked at the floor, clearing her throat nervously. "W-Well, I..."

"Monika?...I-Is something wrong...?" Felicaina asked quietly. _Ve, I wonder if I did something wrong..._

Gilbert sighed. "Monika likes you. _Likes_, likes you."

**Okay, thats enough writing for me today. ^^' The chapters are gradually getting worse. Maybe tomorow will be better?**

**Reviews make me happy!**

**But I don't own Hetalia x_x**


	6. Chapter 6

It took a moment for Felicaina to respond, but when she did, she simply look up at Monika. "Ve...Really?" She asked sleepily. Monika panicked and didn't think about her reaction. "No! Of course not!" a nervous laugh went unnoticed "I could _never _like you! I mean, you're a girl!"

Gilbert took a good look at Felicaina's face. It was obvious she was hurt by the words. It appeared as if her bottom lip was struggling not to jet out; her eyes looked as if she could burst out in tears any moment. Her ears lay flat, as did her tail, which she now held in her hands. He shot a sharp look at Monika, who still hadn't caught sight of Felicaina. Monika looked at Felicaina, but didn't actually _look _at her. She huffed short pants of breath, fists in sweaty balls. Gilbert punched her in the arm and before Monika could say anything Gilbert pointed to Felicaina, who was looking at the floor.

Monika then took a good look at her. The tear-filled eyes, the quivering lips, the ears and tail. Everything made her feel a new kind of guilt. She stepped towards Feli, reaching to put a hand on her shoulder. "F-Feli, I'm sorry, I-"

"No! Uh, I-I mean, its okay...I shouldn't have expected you...t-to feel the same..." she stutter with a voice crack. Monika's eyes widened at the statement; Gilbert cleared his throat. Monika knew what that meant and sighed. Before she could think of refusing her idea, she quickly pulled Felicaina into a warm embrace, kissing her head. "F-Feli, please don't cry...I'm sorry, I was just really surprised...I really do like you;I always have!"

Felicaina mumbled something into the other's chest, then looked up with watery eyes. "R-Really?...D-Do you really mean it..." She asked. Monika nodded and cupped Felicaina's face, making Feli break out in a beaming smile. "Ve~ I like you too~!" she giggled. Monika smiled warmly, leaning in and kissing Felicaina square on the lips. Feli kissed back happily, but quickly pulled back, blushing as she remembered Gilbert was still there.

Gilbert stood a few feet away, grinning like a dork. "Well, I'll go to my room now~ You two can do _whatever_ you want~" He said with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle. Monika stuttered on her words while Felicaina simply looked confused. "Monika, I don't get it, what did he mean?" Monika blushed and grabbed the Italian's hand as she walked to their room. "Nothing, nothing. L-Lets just go to bed..."

XxXxXxXx

The next morning when Felicaina woke up, Monika was not there, but a small note took her place. Feliaina whined as she tried reading the words, but could not. So, she raced downstairs to find Gilbert.

"Gil~!"

A voice called back, "Ja?"

"What does this note say-who are you."

On either side of the couch sat two men. One had dark brown hair and bright green eyes. He looked friendly, but he was still a stranger. The other had long blonde hair and a faint stubble. Something told Felicaina not to get to close to him.

It wasn't until then did Felicaina realize she had shaken. Gilbert noticed this as well as walked over to her, putting a hand on her upper back. "Feli, its okay, these are my friends. Let me see the note...Its from Monika, she said she had to go pick out a few things and that she'll be back later."

Felicaina nodded and tried stepping back, but Gilbert led her in front of the couch and smiled down at her. "Don't worry. Their nice...most of the time..."

Feli squeaked in fear, hiding behind the German man.

"Aw, Gilbert, that's not nice. Don't worry, little girl, we don't bite~" The dark-haired man said, smiling.

"Onhonhonhon~ Speak for yourself, Toni, I just might~"

Felicaina peeked out from behind Gilbert and looked at the two. Gilbert chuckled and moved so that Felicaina was reviled. She whimpered, knees buckling together. She began shaking again,eyes watering with nervous tears.

Antonio patted the seat next to him. "Fusososo~ Don't cry! Come here, sit down, okay?"

Felicaina hesitantly sat down and was rewarded with a smile.

"Hey, whats your name?" The Spaniard asked.

"F-Felicaina..."

"Oh, hey! Do you by chance know anyone named Lovina?"

**^^ And I'm back~! With two new character, too!**

**Antonio (Spain) and Francis (France)**

**o, before anyone starts bitching to me about Francis, I need to say my view of him. I do think of him as a bit of a pervert, but not a rapist! God, that really bus me when people say he is perverted. I mean, in the webcomic, could see him feeling up poor Antonio! It may not be major, but he's a bit perverted.**

**Reviews make me happy!**

**But I don't own Healia *^***


	7. Chapter 7

"L-Lovina...?" Felicaina whispered. Antonio nodded. "Si! Lovina Vargas!"

Felicaina's arms trembled in pure happiness. But wait...how did Antonio know her? Had he done something to her? Was she safe?

"S-Sorella...Ho-How do you know her?" she asked frantically.

Antonio smiled. "We're engaged!"

XxXxXxXx

Monika huffed, pulling out a large bag of clothes from her car. She had gone shopping for Felicaina, buying t-shirts, pants, and dresses. She didn't know what kind of clothes Felicaina would like, so she got a bit of everything. She walked into her house to find a crying Felicaina, hugging Antonio tightly.

The first thing that came to her mind was 'Get your damn hands off my girlfriend.", then it was 'Why is Feli crying?'.

She set the bag down and shot Gilbert, who was smiling, a sharp look. Gilbert noticed this and cleared his throat. "Ah, Felicaina, tell Monika the good news."

Felicaina's ears perked up, along with the rest of her. She jumped up and attacked Monika in a bone-crushing hug. "Monika! Monika! Antonio knows where Sorella is!" she exclaimed happily, nusleing Monika happily

* * *

Once everyone had calmed down, they all sat in the living room. Feli sat in Monika's lap, facing her as she played with her short blonde hair.

"Felicaina..." Monika sighed, "...What are you doing?"

"Veh!" Felicaina giggled, "playing with your hair!...Hey whats in that bag over there?" she asked, looking over Monika's head to the bag by the wall.

"Oh, I bought you some clothes. You should probably go get dressed, its not proper to stay in pajamas all day."

Gilbert snorted. "Jeez, Monika. Don't be such a prick."

Ignoring Gilbert, Felicaina jumped up with excitement. "Ooh~ Okay!'' She beamed, running over to the bag and pulling out a yellow sundress. She giggled and ran up the stairs.

Monika sighed and rubbed her temples.

"To much to handle, huh? Her sister sure is a hand full." Antonio chuckled.

"Yea, shes a bit hyper...but I guess its good to have someone with so much energy around. Hey when did you and Lovina meet, anyways?"

"Oh, I found her wandering around my place one day. Turns out her grandfather had died and she couldn't stand living in the house alone. So I took her in, and things went from there."

Monika and Gilbert shared a look of worry. Felicaina was _so _excited to see her grandfather again. He was dead? She'd be crushed...

Felicaina skipped back down, the dress bouncing with each step. Monika had thought right before. Felicaina _was_ beautiful. She set herself back in Monika's lap, beginning to play with her hair again. She beamed as she talked. "Ve~ I cant wait to see Sorella! We can at pasta, and go to the park, and maybe she'll know where Nono is!"

They couldn't tell her. They _couldn't_

__**Okay, I'm really tiered right now, but I wanted to give you this little chapter :3**

**How will Feli react to hearing that her grandfather died?**

**none will know.**


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning came, and Felicaina never was told that her grandfather was no more. Francis and Antonio had left and the day went on with no major events. Though Feli did try pasta for the first time, and loved it.

The doorbell rang, it was Antonio and a very excited Lovina. Their voices could be heard from outside the door before Monika opened it.

"Are you sure shes here?" Lovina asked.

"Si, I saw her yesterday. Belive me, its her. Her eyes lit up when I said your name...Oh, hola, Monika!"

Monika smiled a bit. "So you're Lovina? Okay, well Felicainas asleep upstairs, so you can go wake her up if you want."

Lovina instantly ran past Monika and up the stairs.

One door had a rock poster and dark letters that read, 'The awesomer room'. The other had a small drawing that Felicaina had put up. By the signature at the bottom of the drawing, Lovina guessed it was Monika's room and hurried in. Felicaina was still fast asleep, letting out a few small hums or 'veh's. Lovina squeaked slightly. "S-Sorella!"

Felicaina jolted awake. "Wahh! Wh-Whos there? I dont have any money or anything if thats what you're-Sorella!" she cried, ripping off the blankets an tackleing Lovina into a tight hug. Happy tears ran down both of their faces and they shared a tight embrace, not needing to say a word. Finally, Lovina pulled back and took a good look at Felicaina's face. Her hand shakely found their way to her soft cat ears, looking at them carefully.

"Sorella...you...wha..." she hugged her again "I can't belive I let this happen..."

"Sorella, it wasn't your fault. I went outside and..." she trailled off.

Lovina, with a soft expression, pet Felicaina's head softly. "Its okay, Sorella, Monika told me what happened over the phone...its okay, I know..." Her voice trembled with each word.

They remained quiet for what seemed like hours. Felicaina cuddled up to Lovina while the eldest of the two simply held her close. Finally, after years of being apart, they were together again. Sure, things may have been under horrible circumstances of how they were reunited, but they were togther.

Finally, after an eternity of silence, Felicaina spoke up. "Ve~ I heard you and Antonio are getting married! Does that mean Nono will be at the wedding?" she asked excitedly.

"Feli..." Lovina started softly, "Nono...Nonos dead..."

**Yay! It's been a week, so who missed me :D *chirp chirp***

**...**

**ANY WHO.**

**So, I'm trying to decide how Felicaina will react to her grandfather dieing...Should she be absolutely crushed, or just to stunned to think about it?**

**Reviews make me happy!**

**But I don't own Hetalia DX**


	9. Chapter 9

Felicaina's eyes widened, absolutely speechless. Nono was dead? N-no, it couldn't be...or could it? Lovina sat up quietly, causing Felicaina to slide off her lap. The elder placed her hand atop Feli's head with a worried look.

"...Feli?"

No response. Felicaina was in to much of a shock to answer. She had been so excited to see her grandfather...but now...

Finally, she comprehended what had been said and imeadatly burst into tears. Lovina, with wide eyes, pulled her sister close and kissed her forehead.

"Shhh...Sorella, it'll be okay...he's in a better place now, si?..." Lovina asked quietly.

Felicaina mearly shuttered, burring her face into her sisters chest. She sobbed for what seemed like the longest time, Lovina could only rub her back for comfort. Monika heard a particualry loud cry from down stairs and paled. Lovina told. She looked at Gilbert, the back upstairs, trying to think of what to do. The only thing she could think of was to go up the stairs to try to calm Feli down, but that could only make things worse.

* * *

After almost an hour of non-stop crying, Felicaina fell asleep in her sisters arms. Lovina sighed and set her in the bed, covering her body with a thick blanket. As she walked back down stairs, Antonio and Monika watched her.

"Why didn't you tell me she didn't know he was dead?" Lovina hissed quietly. Monika sighed, rubbing her temples. "Sorry, sorry, I just...didn't know how she'd respond to it..." "Well she didn't react all peachy! She cried for over an hour! Cha pelle, I otta..."

Antonio cut her off by grabbing her waste, making the Italian go red. "Lovi, it's not Monika's fault. You were the the best person to tell her, no?"

"Whatever...Hey, potato bastard, Toni and I are staying the night. I want to know how Sorellas doing in the morning."

"Well, Lovina, I can assure you Felicaina will be fine, maybe a bit down, but-"

"I've already made my mind! Che cozza, just shut up already. Besides, it's already ten thirty and it's freezing outside."

"Fine..." Monika sighed, deciding not to argue any further. "Well, there's a guest room next to mine. You both can use that room for tonight."

Antonio smiled, grabbing Lovina's hand. "Grasias, Monika!" he thanked before pulling Lovina away into the room.

* * *

A few hours passed, Gilbert and Monika talked about comical things. As in how Felicaina would develop, how they would cover up the cat features, if she functioned like a cat in any other way. Typical things.

Alas, it was one in the morning and Monika heard absurd coughing and her name being yelled from upstairs. The German sprinted up the stairs and rushed into her room to find Felicaina leaned over the bed, coughing up...what was that? Monika quickly turned on the light, her eyes widening. It was blood. Felicaina was coughing up blood.

**Okay. Well this is only a month late. I'm really sorry, guys, I'm just having a huge writers block right now. So, here is this little chapter.** **but FINALLY. I GOT THE PLOT GOING. So yea~ Felicainas having some...difficulties with health...coughing up blood...more soon to come...**

**By the way, thank you guys so much for the review and such, they never fail to make my day and make me want to write more!**

**Reviews make me happy!**

**But I don't own Hetalia -~-**


	10. Chapter 10

Felicaina coughed again, blood spurting from her mouth. Monika gasped and ran to her side. "Feli! Wh-what happened! Are you okay?"

Felicaina didn't respond, measly chocked up more of the red, matalic tasting liquid.

Once he had finished coughing, Felicaina sat up and whipped her mouth. She frowned, seeing the blood on her arm. Monika frowned as well, using a finger to tilt Felicaina's head up to look her in the eye. "Felicaina...? What...What happened?" she asked nerviouisly.

"I-I don't know! Monika, I'm bleeding and coughing and I'm scared!" Feli whimpered, her bottom lip trembling Monika sighed and sat next to her. "Calm down, Feli... Everything's going to be alright, ja? Lets just go clean you up and we can both go to bed, okay?"

Felicaina nodded. "Si..."

Monika picked the Italian up bridal-style and carried her to the bathroom. She set her down genitally on the counter and grabbed a wash cloth, put it under some water, then held it to Felicaina's mouth. She dabbed away the blood, being careful not to irritate the Italian's tan stayed quiet, closing her eyes as the cool water washed away the blood. Monika frowned. "Felicaina..."

"...Si?" Feli replied sleepily.

"Does this normally happen? You know...coughing up blood?"

"Sometimes...why?"

"It's not healthy. We need to get a doctor who will understand the, erm, circumstances."

"B-But doctors are scary! They're mean and scary and poke you with things! Please don't make me go!" Felicaina pleaded, her amber eyes already starting to water. Monika was taken back, but quickly grabbed a hold of Felicaina's hand, giving it a light squeeze. "Shh..Felicaina, don't worry. I won't let them hurt you, but we have to go. I'll be right there the whole time, okay? I...I can see if Lovina can come as well if that would make you feel any better..."

Felicaina sniffed. "P-Promise you and Sorella will be there...?"

Monika gave a re-assuring smile. "I promise."

"Okay..."

Monika nodded, making a mental note to take Felicaina to the doctor the next day. She helped Felicaina off the counter and lead her back into Monika' bedroom. They both lied down on the medium sized bed, and Monika pulled Felicaina into a unusually protective embrace. Although startled, Feliaina enjoyed the hug-like warmth, and soon fell into a relaxed sleep. Monika followed soon after, murmuring a, "Sleep tight, leibe...stay safe..."

***crawls under a hole and throws the chapter out* Here! Take it! **

**Meh. This chapter was all fluff...But that's what we like, right? :D**

**But, of course, there will be a chapter with smut in it~ But it will be a chapter by it self, so if you arn't comfortable with smut, you can skip right over it and still know everything about the story :3**

**I was having a HUGE writers block...so I didn't get time to write this chapter as well as I wanted to...And I would've done it yesterday, but I was out taking cosplay pictures with the waifu ((My amazing cosplay buddy~))**

**Reviews make me happy!**

**But I don't own hetalia *^***


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning when Felicaina awoke, ahe found herself to be alone in bed. She yawned, streaching her arms, tail, and ears. Feli began walking out of her room, only to be smothered by a very worried Lovina. Felicaina squaked out of fear, but smiled when she saw it was her dear sister.

"Stupid Sorella! Why didn't you tell me you were sick?!" Lovina asked rather loudly, but no true venom lie behind her words.

"Ve...Sorry! I didn't think it was bad~" Felicaina appoligised sleepily. It was to early for arguments.

"Well it is! I've been worried sick all day-it's three o' clock, sorella! Cha pelle, you're sleeping to much. You missed breakfast _and_ lunch! You're too skinny as it is!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I won't do it again, sorella, I promise!" Felicaina swore in surrender.

Monika frowned upon hearing the argument from the living room, standing up to follow the voices. They lead her to the hall way by the kitchen; Lovina was scolding her younger sister while Felicaina kept spitting out appoligises. Her frowned deepened. How could Lovina be so mean to Feli after all of this? Well...they were sisters...and they wren't dating...and Lovina had a point...

"No, sorella, I can't go to-oh, hi, Monika~!" Felicaina chirpped with a smile. Monika smiled back. "Good morning..er- afternoon...go get dressed so we can go to the doctor."

Felicaina nodded and skipped off, Lovina following behind her. It was the middle of winter, so Lovina needed to make sure Felicaina was dressed appropreatly.

* * *

"V-Ve, Monika...th-they have big needled too..." Felicaina whimpered, clinging tightly to Monika due to the fact that the needles brought back so many painful memories. Lovina followed behind, pouting angrily. Why was Felicaina so attached to Monika?!

"Felicaina Vargas." called out a soft voice behind a desk. The three girls went into the examination room together. The doctor was male with blonde hair and violet eyes. A name tag on his shirt read 'Dr. Williams', indacateing that this was the doctor Gilbert had talked about.

"Hello, Felicaina." Greeted the soft spoken Canadian. Feli smiled, but didn't loosen her grip on Monika. Matthew smiled and patted the examination table. "Please sit up here..."

Monika forced the rebleing Italian up onto the table, making sure she didn't move. Eventually, Lovina had to sit next to her to assure everything was okay.

"So, Felicaina, why are you here today?" Matthew asked in a voice one would usually use for children.

"Um, I'm sick. I think..." Felicaina murmured in response.

"Okay," he smiled as he jotted down a few things on his clipboard, "What makes you think you're sick?"

"Ve~...I've been coughing up blood, and, um, yea..." she trailed off.

"I see" Matthew nodded. "Okay, well, Felicaina, I'm going to need you to follow me into that room over there so we can take a few X-Rays and see whats wrong, okay?"

Matthew's sweet voice was somewhat calming to Felicaina, seeing as she was much less nervous. "Okay!"

The two waked into a dark room across the hall, leaving Lovina and Monika alone. Lovina only glared at the German. Once turning on a dim lamp, Matthew began to take X-Rays of Felicaina's chest and stomach Felicaina couldn't help but giggle softly as the Canadian would make silly faces when she got nervous.

Once all the X-Rays were taken and the pictures were printed, Matthew frowned as he looked over them. "Oh my..." he whispered to himself, "this can't be good..."

**Writers. Block. Fucking. Sucks. AGG.**

** Anywho, I pushed through writing this chapter with the help of my fan boy brother ^^ He came up with the idea that Matthew/Canada was a children's doctor, but came to help Feli under the circumstance.**

** And it's like, 3:30 AM, so...the chapter sucks balls. **

**I'm very sorry.**

**BY THE WAY. WHAT DO YOU GET WHEN YOU PUT A BLONDE WRITER AND A POT OF BOILING WATER TOGETHER? A BLONDE WRITER WHO HAS A SECOND DEGREE BURN ON HER RIGHT HAND. OH, AND IT'S A GOOD THING SHE'S LEFT HANDED.**

**Reviews make me happy!**

** But I don't own hetalia ;(**


	12. Chapter 12

Monika and Lovina both looked equally shocked, frightened, and worried, but Lovina was the one to speak up. "Wh-What do you mean 'this can't be good'?! Tell me straight, is my baby sister okay?!"

Matthew looked up with anything less of a smile. "Well, Ms. Vargas, if you look here at the X-Ray..." he lied multiple X-Ray photos on the table, "...you can see that Ms. Felicaina's coughing has gotten worse than we had thought. You see, the tissue in her throat and lungs have become damaged. Therefore, when she begins to cough, it scratches somewhere along the back of her throat, causing the blood.

"Possibly, if we don't get this taken care of, Ms. Felicaina...she may die..."

Monika sucked in a sharp intake of breath; Lovina squeaked in surprise. Felicaina, on the other hand, was busy looking at a picture book on the examination table. Her feet swung lightly as she hummed softly, flipping through the pages to look at cute drawings of animals. She looked up when she heard Lovina squeak, curiosity written on her features. "Ve? Whats wrong, Sorella?" she asked, seeing her older sister begin to tear up.

Lovina lunged forward and hugged her sister tightly. "Dammit, don't you die on me, estupido!" she cursed, hiding her face in the other's shoulder. She refused to let Felicaina die. Not after her grandfather had done the same. She just got this little bit of family back in her life, and she wasn't going to let her go ever again. Tears slipped from her honey eyes and dripped onto Felicaina's shoulder, only making the young girl worry even more. "S-Sorella, whats wrong? I-I-I'm not gonna die am I?" she stuttered. Lovina only huffed and held her even tighter.

Monika, forceing her lip not to quiver the slightest bit, placed a hand on Lovina's shoulder. "Lovina." she sai firmly. Lovina let go of Felicaina and glared at the German. "Wh-What do you want, bastard?" Lovina spat.

Monika simply sighed before speaking. "perhaps worrying so much about this will only make things worse. There is a way to fix this before its to late, so thats probably our best way to go. If we can get the meds into her system early enough, we can hopfully stop...that from happening."

Matthew cleared his throat, reminding the three girls that he was still in the room. "Um, while that is true, I still have to fine a prescription strong enough and what will work for the circumstance," that earned a nod from the girls, "Now, may I please talk privately with one of you two?" He asked, looking at Monika and Lovina.

"I'll stay. Potato bastard,you go with Feli." Lovina demanded, earning an eye-roll from Monika. The Germangrabbed Felicaina's hand and lead her out to the hall.

Matthew smiled softly once the door closed. "Now, Ms. Lovina, I was made aware of Felicaina background from Gilbert. You can trust that I will keep this a secret, but I'd like to talk with you about it."

Lovina narrowed her eyes, but nodded. "...Alright."

"Thank you. Now, as we are both aware, Felicaina had test run on her. I'm assuming the tests messed with her health in general, causing this. You see, this doesn't just happen-It would take something, such as test run, for this to happen.

"This won't be able to be stopped with medication alone, though. I think we may need to do a few surgeries to fix it." he explained.

Lovina frowned, but nodded. "...Okay. As long as she gets better, do whatever it takes..."

* * *

Felicaina whimpered, looking up at Monika with watery eyes. "M-Monika...a-am I gonna die...?" she stuttered quietly. Monika looked at her with weary eyes, her expression softening only for her. "No, Feli. Everything's going to be alright, okay? We're going to get you some medication and you're going to get all better, okay?"she assured, placing a hand atop Felicaina's head.

"J-Just medicine? No shots or anything...?" Felicaina asked quietly, earning a soft smile and nod from Monika. "Okay..."

The door opened and an irritated looking Lovina walked out. "Feli, you need surgery."

* * *

**Finally! A good chapter! I finally got out of that horrid writers block, so its fun to write now!**

**Reviews make me happy!**

**But I don't own hetalia :/**


	13. Chapter 13

"I...I what?" Felicaina questioned, wiping her already wet eyes. Lovina sighed, crossing her arms, looking towards Monika. Monika understood the look and rested a hand on Felicaina's shoulder. "Feli, look at me."

The Italian looked at her, eyes large and wet with tears that threatened to fall. "Monika, you..."

The German kissed her cheek apologetically, looking into her amber eyes. "I know what I said, Feli, I'm sorry. It'll be okay, alright?...Feli?"

Once again, Felicaina began to cough. Monika and Lovina each had their own panicked reactions- with Monika putting a hand on Felicaina's back and Lovina grabbing her hand. The violent coughs came for a few seconds before blood came out with it.

"We need a doctor!" Lovina yelled and they were immeadatly met with Dr. Williams and two nurses. Matthew pulled Felicaina away into a room while the nurses held back Monika and Lovina, explaining that Matthew needed his space.

"We're sorry, but we can't have anyone in the room while Dr. Williams is with a patient " one explained while trying to hold back Lovina, "M-Ma'm, please calm down! I can assure you that she will be f-fine!"

Monika had stopped without a struggle and was helping hold Lovina back. "Lovina, verdammit, calm down!" she snapped, causing Lovina to stop dead in her tracks and look at her wide-eyed. "Excuse you?"

* * *

Back in the room, Matthew was trying everything he could do to stop Felicaina's violent coughing. A rag was held to her face to catch all the blood the flew from her mouth, her body jerking with every splurt. Eventually, Felicaina calmed and the coughing stopped. Matthew took the rag and placed it on the counter with all of the items he would use for a normal check-up. He began to wash his hands until he heard a dull _thump_ from the ground. He turned to find Felicaina on the floor, unconscious.

He gasped suddenly and was immedatally at her side, lifting her back onto the table. "Maple..." he murmured to himself, "She may pass sooner than we can stop..."

Lovina and Monika sat impatiently in the waiting room, Monika taping her foot nervously Monika had tried making conversation with Lovina, but the Italian had simply cussed her out in reply. So, they sat in silence, waiting for whatever was to come.

Matthew hurried to them, appoligiseing as soon as he got to them. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I turned my back for two seconds, and before I knew it, she was on the ground. She's okay, but will probably need to see a familiar face when she wakes up..."

The two girls immedatly stood up, following Matthew into the room were Felicaina lay. Lovina took her right hand, bringing it to her lips as she mouthed something that seemed to be a prayer. Monika looked at Lovina for a surprised moment before looking down at Felicaina's blank face. It was so odd seeing the over reactive girl look so...calm. It didn't fit her. Lovina sighed, opened her eyes, and set Felicaina's hand down, moving the hair from her eyes.

The gentle touch stirred something in Felicaina, seeing as her eyes slowly began to open. "Ah...S-Sorella?" She whispered, and was immedatly met with Lovina genitally squeasing her hand. "I'm right here..."

* * *

Once they were back at home, everyone sat in the living room to discuss what was happening. Felicaina was perched on Monika's lap, snuggleing her softly; Lovina reluctantly sat on Antonio's lap, cursing any time Antonio made a joke about her face being red; and Gilbert sat on the recliner, texting his boyfriend, who just so happened to be Dr. Williams. Felicaina was slowly drifting off into what she thought was some sort of sleep, but Monika told her that's not what it was and to stay awake.

"So, how are we going to pay for this?" Monika asked, looking over at Lovina.

"Whats-his-face said your insurance should cover it."

Gilbert pouted, "His name is Matthew! _Matthew!"_

"Ja, ja, whatever, bruder. So if we're not worrying about the costs...what are we worried about?" Monika asked. She was unsure if the others were worried about Felicaina living as much as she was. It ached her every time she saw Felicaina in such a pained state, but then again...good things happen to good people...that's all she had to remember.

Felicaina was a good person. Good things will come her way. That's all Monika had for any confidence that Felicaina would make it. Her body was still weak and frail from when she had been rescued and, although she was making progress, she had a long ways to go before she was ready for sugery of any kind.

* * *

**Oh my god guys, I love you so much *W*** **You're just to nice to me! This was a big relief because on the last story I had made, _a broken promise_, I just wasn't receiving good feedback. Especially not like this! You deserve cookies. I'll go buy all you wonderful people cookies.**

**Reviews make me happy!**

**But I don't own hetalia *^***


	14. Chapter 14

"What are we worried about?" Lovina narrowed her eyes, "What do you think we're worried about, potato bitch? My baby sister, who we all just met, is getting surgery for something none of us can help and she might not even live!"

Lovina's eyes widened slightly when she realized what she just said, and that Felicaina was right there to hear her. As she assumed, the younger Italian's bottom lip trembled as she quickly stood. "Lovi, you're so mean!" she screamed before storming up to Monika's room, slamming the door behind her.

The four left in the room were silent from shock. Felicaina had never raise her voice at anyone before, let alone her sister. Sure, her voice could be rather loud sometimes, but to go as far as to throw that much of a fit about it was almost unreal.

Monika cleared her throat awkwardly. "Er...I think we're missing the point here...I think we've been so caught up with how _we_ feel about this and how _we_ are scared to the extent where we haven't payed attention to how Felicaina feels about this. I think we all know by know she is scared and possibly a bit irritable about this..." she explained.

Lovina nodded. "Si...I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell earlier...I just really don't want to lose her, ya know?...She's the last bit of family I have, and I...I really don't want her to die..." Lovina explained, looking at her lap. Antonio kissed her cheek lightly nudging her slightly. "Amore, why don't you go talk to Feli? I'm sure she can't actually be mad at you." he suggested.

Lovina nodded and stood, silently walking up the stairs to Monika's room. She knocked softly on the door, only to find that it creaked open. She stepped inside, only to find Felicaina huddled up in the corner, head in her knees, crying. A sharp pang of guilt shot up Lovina's spine as she walked closer and knelt down at Felicaina's side.

"Feli...?" she whispered, placing a gentle hand on Felicaina's knee.

Felicaina looked up. Tear stains were almost permanent for the girl. Day after day, tear after tear, something bad always seemed to happen to her. Hot tears rolled from her eyes, down her cheeks and built on from there. She frowned slightly upon seeing Lovina.

"G-Go away..." she hiccuped, but Lovina wouldn't take no for an answer. Instead, the elder put a hand to Felicaina's cheek before pulling her into a hug. Felicaina struggled to get her sister off. She squirmed and pushed, finally managing to get Lovina off of her. "Go away!" she demanded more sternly. Lovina frowned, standing up without taking another look at her.

"Whatever. I try to help and this is what I get. Go cry with your stupid potato bitch, because I'm done trying to help." She growled before storming off downstairs. "Antonio, get your shit together; we're going home."

Antonio frowned slightly. "Lovi? I thought we were staying?"

"Not any more. Now get your ass in the car before I leave without you."

Antonio reluctantly stood, draping an arm over Lovina's shoulders. "Lovina, I really don't think it's a good idea to go. What if she needs you?"

"She's got potato bitch," Lovina opened the door, walking out with Antonio, who gave a slight wave back at Monika And Gilbert, "She'll be fine."

The door closed and Antonio and Lovina got in the car and left in the midst of an argument. Monika and Gilbert looked at each other with worried expressions. Monika nodded silently and hurried up to her room, shocked when she found Felicaina seemingly talking to herself.

"I'm going to die, aren't I, Nono? Heh...Heh...But that's okay, right? I'll see you...and I'll see Mama and Papa...and all my friends from that mean old Dr. Ivan's place..." and insane smile was fixed upon her face, yet tears flooded freely from her large eyes. "I lived this long...But I could have died with the rest of them...right? With...With Tino, he made an adorable little fox...and-and Wang Yao...he was so cute...I could have gone with them...It would've saved so much time, wouldn't it? Yea...Those dogs who chased me on the streets...that mean onld mad who hit me with his broom...That wouldn't have happened..."

A creepy, insane laugh filled the room while Monika stood in absolute horror. Felicaina...She...she had surely gone mad...

Monika rushed to the girls side and hugged her tightly, and the laughter stopped as Felicaina came back to her senses. She fell limp in the German's arms as she cried. Everything felt so wrong...

* * *

** Fail ending is fail. My favorite chapter is my favorite.**

** The idea to put Ivan in this was actually something I got from a comment. It was from**** Akuma-Wolf-Drake**** (that devilish genius), saying something like, 'I really want to meet those people who caused Feli to be like this', thus this chapter was born! **

** So, Felicaina is a bit insane, but what can you expect? I know I'd be insane after being...tested on...ANYWHO~ I plan to make her her same, sweet self...but have some insane spells...ya know, she goes mad for a minute? Me and my head cannons...**

** Thank you SO much for all the reviews! They're just...heavenly~ **

**Reviews make me happy!**

**But I don't own hetalia :()**


	15. Chapter 15

Felicaina's hands dropped to her sides as she took a forced breath. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. She felt so odd-so different...As if something had changed her. Made her insane. She felt no different now than she usually did, but earlier...she was almost a whole other person. Monika's grip on her became tighter and she dropped to sit on her feet.

"Felicaina...: she whispered, "Don't say that kind of stuff...You're going to live, F-"

"Liar!" Felicaina hissed, pushing the German off of her. "Don't lie to me, you know I'm going to die in that stupid surgery!"

Monika looked at her in confusion, concern, and worry. "Feli, you're going to be fine, I promise...what's gotten into you?"

"All of you!" Her voice rose, "I can't take it anymore! You act like you're completely fine with whats going to happen! You haven't even realized how scared I am! You and _stupido_ sorella can even stop fighting long enough to work this out! You call each other names, and you bicker! I can't take it anymore!"

Monika stood, frowning. she had never, ever seen Felicaina so angry before. It was an unreal sight, seeing her so mad. The yelling and name calling was so different from the Felicaina she normally knew. However, Monika had quickly grown to love her, and love could stand past this. She wouldn't ever quit that love.

"Felicaina..." She nearly growled, voice low and quiet.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear anything you have to say, you...you...you bastard!" Felicaina yelled, standing on her feet and beginning to storm out the door. Monika, however, wasn't letting her go. She grabbed the fuming Italian's wrist harshly so she couldn't leave.

"Felicaina." she growled irritably.

"Stop it!" Felicaina yelped, trying desperately to get her arm back. Monika's grip only tightened as she pulled on her arm again. "No, Felicaina."

Feli whimpered, now shaking. "Monika, please, you're hurting me!"

Immedatly, Monika dropped the hand, eyes widened in realization. She had hurt Felicaina, she made her cry. The one person she swore to protect from harm...

"Gott, Felicaina...I-I'm so sorry..." she croaked.

Felicaina sniffed, whipping her eyes, "Monika, you...you promised..."

* * *

**WOAHKAY WHAT WAS THAT**

**Okay, I'm sorry, but I just love angst so much 3 Plus, I had some free time today, so I thought I'd type this short little chapter up~**

**I'm typeing with two hands again :D yay me!**

**Reviews make me happy!**

**But I don't own hetalia :^(**


	16. Chapter 16

"Feli, r-really...I'm so sorry...I don't know what came over me..." Monika whispered, dareing to take a step closer to the Italian.

Felicaina looked down at her heavily bruised wrist, then tuened to face Monika with big, sad, and hurt eyes. "But...you promised...you said you'd never hurt me! That you'd protect me and never let me die! Well look at me now! Just...Just let me go!" Felicaina yelled, storming out of the door. Monika followed her with begging eyes. "N-No, Felicaina, listen to me..."

"No! Leave me alone!" Felicaina yelled, reaching the door that lead outside.

"Felicaina, don't you dare go out that door!" Monika demanded sternly, reaching out to grab ahold of Felicaina's arm. Though Felicaina isntantly reacted and quickly flung open the door. "I hate you!" was the last word Monika heard from Felica before the girl vanished into the dark night.

"F...Feli..." Monika whispered, eyes wide. Gilbert hurried downstairs, haveing heard all the yelling from his room. "Monika! What the hell happened?!" he yelled. Monika hung her head low, sighing sadly.

"I made her hate me...I was insensitive and rude...she left, Gilbert..."

Gilbert gawked at his younger sister, slowly walking over to her. "Monika..." he said calmly, resting a hand on her shoulder, "You need to go get her back..."

"I can't! She could be anywhere by now! Bruder, I'm never going to get her back!"

"Not with that unawesome attitude. You saw how broken she was when you first met her, now she's probably ten times worse. Go. Get. Her."

Monika sighed, regaining her posture and nodding. "You're right. Danke, bruder. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." She said before quickly running out the door to find Felicaina.

* * *

Felicaina shivered in the cold, winter night air, as she searched around a park for a place to stay. The trees looked small enough to climb, but squirles were mean. Benches were a deffinate no. She'd had to many encounters with creepy men there. Perhaps she could go find shelter back in an ally like she used to...

A familiar, Russian voice echoed through the night, making Felicaina jump in fear.

"My, my, little one. Still alive, are we? I gave you instructions. Go far from this country. Never let me see you again."

Felicaina whimpered at the all to familiar voice.

Dr. Ivan.

"And do you remember what I said if I ever saw you again?"

He grabbed Felicaina and slung her over his shoulder.

"I'll kill you~"

"M-MONIKA!"

* * *

**HURHURHUR CLIFF HANGER. PERHAPS I SHOULDN'T UPDATE FOR A WHILE~ THAT SOUNDS FUN.**


	17. Chapter 17

Felicaina pounded at the Russian's back with all of her strength,trying desperately to slip from his grasp.

"Let me go!" She screamed, burning hot tears falling down her tan cheeks. Ivan only 'tsked' and continued walking back to the sience lab Felicaina was all to familiar with. No one was in sight. No one could hear them. No one could save Felicaina from this horrible fate she was forced to live.

_Why couldn't I have died with the rest of them?_

* * *

Felicaina was thrown into a small, suffocating room. Blood and torn organs covered the floor. In the corner, a dead corpse could be seen.

"Please!" Felicaina begged, "Let me out! Kill me! Just don't hurt me again!"

"Silly kitty~" Ivan cooed, "I will kill you, but only after you've had a bit of pain. You see, you've been a bad, bad kitty. Kitty deserve to be punished, da?"

"No! No! I haven't done anything! I p-promise I've been good!" Feli sobbed loudly.

"Nyet, but you will be. I'll cut you up until kitty is nothing but blood, da? Blood is pure. You can be innocent again."

Felicaina cringed, falling to the floor as the sobs wracked her body. Blood from others covered her face and arms as she pleaded for forgiveness. Alas, nothing could save her from this fate. Not Monika, not Lovina, and, at times, she questioned if God could even save her. But, she thought, would God ever put her through this if she didn't deserve it?

Ivan left, shutting Felicaina off in the cold, dark, horrifying room. She couldn't see a thing, but she felt wet, squishy objects around her. Feli spread a small opening, free from the organs and bodies, and curled up in a ball. Not intending to sleep, she cried the whole night. Why couldn't she just die right there?

* * *

Monika awoke the next morning, bags under her restless eyes. She had searched until 3 in the morning untill Gilbert had called, telling her it was too late to search any longer. A loud crash from downstairs had woken her. It was Gilbert.

She groggily walked downstairs, glaring at Gilbert.

"Verdammte, bruder. Try to be quiet for once." she growled.

Gilbert payed no mind to his sisters crankiness, but stared wide eyed at her. His red eyes seemed to be even darker due to anger.

"Matthew heard Feli scream last night! He said it came from the park!"

Monika's blue eyes widened significantly. "What!? What do you mean he heard her scream?!"

"I mean, get your ass outside and lets go look for her!"

* * *

Felicaina starred blankly at a blood stained wall. She'd been drugged, so her whole body felt numb. She couldn't feel the pain anymore.

"See? I am nice man." Ivan declared proudly, lying Felicaina down and lifting her shirt. Felicaina said nothing, not even reacting as Ivan began to draw dotted lines across her torso.

"This will hurt much, kitty. But do not worry, you will soon, so it can all end, da?"

"Si..."

* * *

**Erm...I don't have anything to say about this chapter...Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Reviews make me happy!**

**But I don't own hetalia =(**


	18. Chapter 18

Monika ran ahead of Gilbert as the dashed through the park. "Felicaina!" she screamed, Gilbert yelling the name as well. She knew something was happening to the girl-she could_ feel_ it. Monika knew she had to save Felicaina before it was too late.

"M-Monika..." Gilbert panted as the came to a slow halt. "Call...call the police..."

Monika nodded breathlessly, pulling out her cell phone and dialing 911.

_"911, please state your emergency."_ A woman said from the other line.

Monika took a shaky breath before speaking. "Ja, I need to report a missing person report. My girlfriend ran off last night and a friend of mine heard her scream."

_"I'm sorry, ma'm, but I cannot file a report until she has been missing for at least seventy-two hours..."_

"No! You have to listen to me! A scream was heard in the park in the middle of the night. Normally, I would have found her. I need to know where she is!"

_"I...I suppose I could bend the rules this one time..."_

"Oh, danke!" Monika sighed in relief, giving the woman the address where they currently were before hanging up.

* * *

Ivan lowered the butchers knife far enough to where it lightly traced the Italian's skin. Felicaina didn't dare move, for fear she might make the knife sink further into her skin. The drugs had fogged her mind, making her forget the pain she felt and the regret she should feel. If she didn't fight back, she'd never see Monika again. If she never saw Monika again, she never saw Lovina again. If she never saw Lovina again...everything would go out of hand for sure...

She had just been reunited with her dear sister, but this cruel man was tearing apart the bond they shared as sisters. It drove Felicaina insane, all these thoughts. They twisted up the deepest parts within her until she was nothing but a mere rag doll to be played with.

Memories began to flood Felicaina's mind. Ones of her childhood before this man ripped it away from her. She saw herself as a child, her grandfather, her sister...but, holding her hand, was that girl...the little blonde, with icy blue eyes. She almost reminded Felicaina of Monika. Their hair and eyes were both the same. Their attitude and feelings were basically the same...they could almost be sisters...

* * *

Monika paced the sidewalk as Gilbert talked to the police. Her mind was fogged with worry, Felicaina being the only thing she could think of.

"Monika!" Gilbert called; Monika sulked over to him.

The police officer that had been talking with Gilbert smiled sadly. "So, Monika." Came a British voice, "You say Felicaina was heard screaming from this park?" he asked.

Monika nodded. "Yes sir. She ran out last night around twelve midnight and my brother received a text saying someone had heard her scream."

"Are you sure it was Felicaina who screamed?"

"Yes, I'm positive."

"Alright...we have some records of people hearing small children being abducted from this park, so I know where this is going from. You see, we have been searching around the area of anyone looking suspicious of irregular behavior. Some odd things have been going on around here. Animals and children have gone missing in large numbers. We believe it is the same man ev-"

Lovina suddenly was running at the three quickly, panting harshly. "Heard...screaming...old shack...someone...in trouble...somethings...somethings happening..."

* * *

**This chapter was supposed to be longer, but I got tiered and lazy...sorry about that...**

**And did you know it's possible to send emails while asleep? I know, it's weird, but listen. I chacked my email from my Ipod this morning and I had sent an email to one of my role play buddies. It read, ****_Matthew raised an eyebrow. I didn't think you were alive. It was awkward..._**

**Weird, right? So, yea...I had to explain that to the person I was role playing with...she understood...I hope..**


	19. Chapter 19

The sharp knife sunk into Felicaina's skin, causing blood to pour out. She screamed in pain, arching her back instinctively. She remembered it all. Every memory, every thought, everything that happened throughout her seventeen year long life._ It was Monika_, she thought, _it's always been her. _Her vision quickly became blurred as her heart rate slowed. The last thing she heard before the darkness engulfed her was an insane laugh. Then, black.

Ivan cackled loudly, but his dark violet eyes widened as the door was kicked open. Two policemen, Monika, and Gilbert stood at the door way, each of their eyes flaming viciously. The police put guns to Ivan's head, handcuffing the Russian's hands behind his back. Monika and Gilbert ran to the motionless Felicaina's side. Monika scooped her up into her arms, tears falling from her blue eyes. "Feli..." she whispered, burying her face in the other's neck. Gilbert put a shaking hand on Monika's back, nudging her forwards.

"Come on, Monika...W-We got to get her to the hospital..." He croaked, pulling out his phone.

The police lead Ivan out of the room, a gun pressed into his lower back. It was obvious the man had cracked long ago, his features said it all. He had a sick craving for blood and death. It showed from all the children he killed. Monika shuttered as Gilbert called the hospital, looking around at the dimly lit room. Blood... corpses...even organs...Felicaina had lived with this horror her whole life...

It made her sick to the point she couldn't bear it anymore. So, with Felicaina in her arms, she hurried out of the lab. Gilbert followed after, having just finished talking to the hospital, Lovina, and Antonio over the phone. Lovina and Antonio were now waiting at the hospital for them, a room was ready, too. All they needed now was for Felicaina to stay alive...

* * *

A dull beat of the heart monitor was the only thing any of the four payed attention to. It beeped at a somewhat steady rate, though that didn't give any of them the least bit of ease. Lovina shuttered, Antonio holding her hand tightly as she cried. He felt awful that he couldn't do anything to help his fiance. He knew she was crushed, and as was Monika. They were both crying, though Monika did a better job of hiding it. Lovina let go of Antonio's hand and brought Felicaina's to her mouth. She whispered a soft lullaby, and, as if magically, Felicaina's heart rate evened out.

They let out a sigh of relief, clutching a hand over their heart. Monika dried her eyes on her sleeve and looked over at Lovina.

"Lovina..." she said awkwardly.

"M-Monika.." the Italian replied.

"I...I think we need to put aside our differences for good...Honestly, I know that you don't want me dating your baby sister, I really do understand...But hear me out...Please..."

"...I'm listening..."

"Danke..." she paused for a moment, thinking of how to put this into words, "I've known the two of you longer than you would think...I was-"

"You were the little girl my sister loved so much when we were younger. I know."

"You-"

Monika was cut of with a gasp as the beeping turned into a long, high-pitched noise. Felicaina's heart had stopped beating.

* * *

**DUN. DUN. DUNNNN.**

**Okay, I'm SO not sorry for this, but please don't hate me *^* I'll make it up to you, but please don't stop reading! The story isn't near being over, so I hope I haven't lost anyone's interest!**

**Reviews make me happy!**

**But I don't own hetalia ):**


	20. Chapter 20

Monika felt her own heart stop beating for a moment as she stared at the flat line on screen. Felicaina's motionless body didn't even move and Lovina collapsed onto it in a fit of cries.

"No! No! Dammit!" Lovina yelled into Felicaina's chest. Antonio, with wide eyes, put a hand on her shoulder. "L-Lovi..." He whispered.

Gilbert ran out of the room to get help from a doctor or nurse. All the while, Monika didn't even move. Not a single sound escaped her mouth, or anything of the sort. The only thing she could think was, _Her heart isn't beating...she isn't alive..._

Antonio pulled Lovina into his arms, resting his chin atop of her head. "Shh...Lovi..." he murmured as she cried. Gilbert rushed back in with two doctors, staring back and forth from Lovina and Antonio to Monika. Monika stood weakly, Antonio followed her out the door with Lovina in his arms. The doctors shut the door, quickly getting to work on trying to revive Felicaina. Antonio rocked back and forth on his heals, calming down Lovina, as he whispered into her ear. "They're gonna bring her back, Lovi, don't worry...they have done this many, many times before...they can do it now..."

Lovina shuttered, but it did calm her down a bit. "B-But what if they don't?"

Suddenly, a loud yell of 'CLEAR' was heard from the room, along with an electrifying shock. None of them spoke as this repeated a few times. They only stared at one another. Gilbert held a protective hand on Monika's shoulder, pulling her a bit closer to him. Monika fidgeted, taking shallow breaths in order to try to stay calm. She was pulled into the arms of her older brother, and finally let a tear escape her eyes.

Their hopes were low, knowing they would never see Felicaina again. After finally getting to see her, meet her, create a bond with her...she left. Just like that. She was in a better place now, right? One where she wasn't hurt...or beat...a place where she didn't wake up every night because she was coughing up blood...a place where she didn't need to shed one more tear...a place where she would be safe.

These thoughts ran through Monika's mind as she tried to tell herself this was for the better. Felicaina wouldn't hurt anymore. She would be protected by means not even Monika could be sure of. But none of that seemed to work. Her own selfish love was in the way. She couldn't bear to let Felicaina die, but she couldn't help it. Felicaina's fate didn't rely on Monika, or any of them for that matter. It was in the hands of someone much more powerful than any human alone.

Bringing Monika out of her deep thoughts, the doctors entered the hall. Their faces showed mourn.

"Miss Felicaina is alive...well, her heart is beating...but she will need a serious surgery to keep her breathing. I assume you all know of the coughing up blood she had been experiencing?" One of the doctors asked.

Lovina nodded before anyone else could even register what he had said. "Si. We do. When can the surgery be done?"

"If we're lucky, next week. But it could possibly take up to two months to get everything prepared. You see, she needs a new liver, kidney, and possibly a new set of lungs...I'm not quite sure why all these new organs are needed, but its not my job to ask questions. Now, would you like to see miss Felicaina?"

They all eagerly nodded and were let into the small, white room. Felicaina, who looked oddly pale, was slowly waking up, looking around the room. She caught sight of Monika and instantly shot up, bringing a sharp pain to her belly. "Moni-ow...M-Monika!" she said weakly. Monika stood next to her, a sad smile on her face. "Feli..." she whispered.

Lovina turned, huffing and shooing the boys from the room. "Come on. Give the bastard some privacy." she ordered, following them out the door into the hall way.

Once the three were gone, Monika hugged Felicaina tightly. Felicaina squirmed in the tight embrace, still very sore. "M-Monika...I, ve, I'm a bit sore..." she squeaked quietly. Monika let go quickly, blushing softly.

"S-Sorry...I'm just...I'm so glad you're alive..." She took Felicaina's small hand and gave it a light stared into Monika's eyes with an intensity Monika never knew lay inside the girl.

"You...You're the girl...you're the little girl I used to play with..." Felicaina whispered with astonishment.

"J-Ja..."

* * *

** Meh ^^ I hope you liked this chapter! It took awhile to write because I suddenly got really sick (I still am, but whatever) and couldn't get on my laptop for awhile. **

**Useless**** rambling: if any of you live in Texas, and you're going to A-Kon, look for the short Ciel-in-wonderland and Chibi! Romano! I'll be those on two different days, and it'd be really neat to see some of you!**

**Reviews make me happy!**

**But I don't own hetalia :L**


	21. Chapter 21

"What do you think they're talking about?" Lovina asked sharply, her ear pressed up to the wooden door. She could only hear muffled whispers, so, of course, she had no idea of what they could be talking about.

"Lovi, come here," Antonio whined, arms open to the Italian, "Just leave them alone for a while, si? I'm sure Monika will take great care of your hermana."

Lovina only frowned, turning away from the Spaniard. Gilbert raised an eyebrow at Lovina, frowning slightly. "You really hate Monika, huh?" he asked in a low tone. Lovina scoffed, shaking her head. "I don't hate her…I'm just worried about Feli, okay?"

Suddenly, the door was quickly pushed open, causing Lovina to stumble back. Antonio quickly helped to steady the girl on her feet, looking at Monika, who had come from the room.

"Lovina." she said in a demanding, yet worried tone, "Get in here. Now."

Said Italian quickly nodded and rushed into the small, plain room, taken back by what she saw. Felicaina was…she looked…well, insane…She clutched her hair with a sadistic smirk, short, muffled laughs coming from her mouth. Her eyes were wide open, darting around in every way. She mumbled dark things to herself, not even acknowledging Monika or Lovina's presence.

"Does she normally do this?! This is the second time it has happened!" Monika claimed, her wide blue eyes looking from Lovina to Felicaina.

"No! What the fuck is wrong with her?!" Lovina spat back, daring to take a step closer to her sister. Felicaina let out a sound that could only be described as a short of a scream. Antonio and Gilbert rushed in soon after.

"What the hell is going on?!" Gilbert exclaimed, looking over at the blonde and brunet. Antonio stared at Felicaina, amazed, almost horrified, by how cruel and gruesome she seemed. Compared to her usual happy, cheerful, and bubbly personality…this was a complete opposite…

Lovina wiped around, her face showing obvious fear. "….She's gone mad…" she whispered, her legs trembling. Monika quickly made it to her girlfriend's side, pulling her tan hands into her own. Felicaina quickly looked up at her, immediately tearing her arms away and standing off of the bed. With a face that showed nothing but hate, but a touch a fear, Felicaina ripped the IV from her arms, smirking as blood dripped onto the floor.

"Get a doctor!" Monika yelled at the three, who were standing back in shock. Antonio and Gilbert quickly nodded, darting out of the chaotic room. Lovina ran behind her sister, wrapping her arms around her tightly. Felicaina thrashed in her grasp, and the two ended up on the floor, pushed up angst the wall. Felicaina let out a yell, but soon quieted down as Lovina changed her grasp into a much more firm and gentle hold. Lovina rocked back and forth, whispering shakily into Feli's ear.

_"Buonanotte…e-e dormire…b-bene il mio amor-re…dormi…dormi…dormi…a-angoli di…guardare…d-dall'alto…"_ Lovina whispered quietly, and Monika immediately recognized it as the lullaby from earlier.

After repeating the soft tune, Felicaina calmed down, and was now crying. She was scared. Scared of herself. Felicaina felt as if she was a threat, as if she would hurt someone other than herself if she ever went into that state of mind again. "Help…" she whispered before her eyes fluttered shut, and she lay motionless in Lovina's arms.

* * *

**I'm alive! :D And I have a new favorite lullaby! **

**I got curious and looked up some Italian lullabies, and 'Dormi Dormi', which is what Lovina was singing, is by far my favorite~**

**Sorry if my translations are wrong, I used Google translate ^^'**

**Reviews make me happy!**

**But I don't own Hetalia :l**


	22. Chapter 22

After a moment or to of silence, Monika crouched down next to the sisters, brushing the hair out of Felicaina's face. Her hand trembled, afraid that Felicaina had...

"I-Is she breathing?" Lovina stuttered anxiously, getting a firmer grip on the smaller girl. Monika simply nodded, letting out a relived sigh. "Ja...She is..." she paused, "That was the second time she has done that..."

"You mean shes done that before and you never told me?!" Lovina whispered angrily. Shouldn't she had been the first person told?

"Ja. I didn't tell you because I thought it was normal...for her..." Monika explained and Lovina sighed. Neither wanted to speak, or do anything really. They just wanted all of this to be a nightmare. To wake up and Felicaina be perfectly safe and unharmed. But that wasn't the case, they knew, and it never would be.

"We should go get a doctor..." Lovina mumbled. Monika nodded and stood, but Lovina stopped her. "No...I want you to stay with her...I can trust you not to hurt her..."

Monika, although surprised by this, nodded and gently took the sleeping Felicaina from Lovina's arms. Lovina stood, glancing over at her sister before walking from the room. Monika placed Felicaina down on the bed, tucking the covers over her thin body. All she could do was think and fear for the worst. It seemed impossible to think she could live through all of this. She just hoped that when...her time came..that it would be quick and painless, preferably during sleep. That was all she could hope for.

* * *

The heart monitor once again beeped softly and evenly, being the only noise in the room. All of the adults in the room were silent, starring blankly at nothing. They were all so scared. Although most hadn't had much time to create any kind of bond with Felicaina, they already felt so attached to her. It was just something about her. How she could be happy in the worst of times. How she wore a smile on her face no matter what. It was just her personality altogether that could get anyone's attention. It certainly had theirs.

Finally, Antonio spoke up. "Wh-...What happened to Felicaina?" he asked, "I heard screaming...and laughing...then when Gil and I came in, she..."

"Looked insane." Gilbert finished bluntly. Monika shot a glare towards her brother, opening her mouth to say something. She was cut of when a small noise came from Felicaina, her eyes opening slowly.

"Mm...m-my head hurts..." she said slowly, and Lovina placed a hand on her forehead.

"Feli..." Lovina said softly, "Can you tell me what happened earlier...?"

"I..." Felicaina started, trying to sit up. Monika placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking her head. She puckered her lips and furrowed her eyebrows, but didn't make any attempt to it up. "I don't know..."

"But you have to know!" Lovina suddenly blurted, desperate to know what was going on. Felicaina flinched slightly at the sudden action, but quickly ignored it. "I'm sorry, sorella...I really don't know whats happening..."

A small nurse walked in the room. "Miss Vargas? There is someone here to see you." she said quietly, and everyone looked at each other. Who else would be here?

Monika hesitantly nodded. "Let them in..."

The nurse nodded, and soon the room was filled with press. Reporters, camera men, journalists. Everything.

* * *

**Ugg~ I need to make better chapters :3 They all seem really...rushed...anyways, I haven't updated in a while because of relationship issues (Admin got a girlfriend :D), but I should star updating regularly now~**

**How will Felicaina react to so much people bombarding her with question~? Will she be exposed to the whole world~?**


End file.
